


如何才能分化成自己想要的第二性别？

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, M/M, 维勇only, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆原著背景，欢脱向，HE，一发完☆ABO设定，论坛体☆来自 狸木 的点梗
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622161
Kudos: 19





	如何才能分化成自己想要的第二性别？

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆原著背景，欢脱向，HE，一发完  
> ☆ABO设定，论坛体  
> ☆来自 狸木 的点梗

生活琐事>>情感天地>>如何才能分化成自己想要的第二性别？

0F 楼主

如题，我有一个非常喜欢的人，大概是三年前在电视上看到他的时候就被吸引了。

他好漂亮呀，一头长发扎成了简简单单的马尾也像仙女一样，他的眼睛像是大海一样深邃好看，他起舞的时候就像跳动的精灵，美的让我移不开眼。

我第一眼看到他就喜欢上了，那时候就想着这么好看的人，我一定要成为一个优秀的Alpha才配得上。不过后来得知他其实并不是一个Omega而是Alpha的时候，我又努力的想成为一个能够配得上他的Omega。

呃，但是……我今年15岁，明年就要分化我的第二性别了，我有些担心自己能不能成功分化为一个Omega。

因为他的缘故我也爱上了舞蹈，努力的练习希望将来能够和他站在同一片舞台上，能够让他看到我。但是我的老师说我在跳舞的时候很有魅力，看起来非常帅气，将来一定是个出色的Alpha，而我的朋友又说我在生活中太温和了看起来很好欺负，将来一定是一个Omega。虽然我也很想相信朋友的话，但是老师比我们懂的事要多一些，我更相信她的直觉。

所以我很苦恼，我还是比较想要分化成一个Omega的，听说Alpha和Omega都会有自己命中注定的另一半，也许万一，我分化成Omega的话，就正好属于他的那个Omega呢……我不由得会这样想。

那么想问问大家，如何才能分化成自己想要的第二性别呢？

1F

沙发

2F

2楼我的！

3F

前排！楼主怎么这么可爱啊wwww

4F

前排！我也想知道如何才能分化成自己想要的第二性别……

5F

孩子洗洗睡吧，哪有你想分化成啥就分化的……

6F

虽然不想打击你，但是你三年前……12岁就喜欢一个电视上看到的人……那什么，孩子，人生还很长……

7F

这么小的孩子都在追星了Orz

8F

楼上的不要打击人家嘛，前一阵不说有报道说心情可能会影响到分化的第二性别嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

9F

那个还没有被证实啊，而且怎么听都觉得匪夷所思好吧。我要是现在想分化成一个Alpha，分化着呢突然想分化成Omega了，那是不是还得给我变个Beta啊？

10F

哈哈哈和哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

11F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死

12F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

13F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，楼主不要特别在意这个啦，现在好好练习将来用实力让他看到你啊，而且Alpha也不是必须就要和Omega在一起的，毕竟性别不均衡，也有不少Alpha和Beta在一起的w

14F

话是这么说，楼主的老师不是说楼主将来可能会分化成一个Alpha嘛，那这怎么办？

15F

但是这个也确实不是自己能够决定的啊……

16F

楼主不要太过在意啦，这个真的说不准的。有些人就是会有极端的两面啊，那种做某件事的时候特别认真看起来帅爆了的人，实际上生活中非常可爱的类型也不是没有哦ww

17F

对啊对啊，你看很多军官就是嘛，看起来是十足的Alpha，实际上是Beta或者Omega的也不在少数呢。跳舞时的你和生活中的你都可能会是你以后分化的第二性别嘛，顺其自然就好啦w

18F

我也觉得顺其自然就好了，而且楼主呀我告诉你，就算你能够分化成Omega，是那个Alpha命定伴侣的几率也非常非常低，不如放宽心顺其自然ww

19F

不要担心啦，楼主加油练习早日和偶像站上同一个舞台，无论你是Alpha还是Omega或者是Beta，他都一定会注意到你的(*^▽^*)

20F

是呀楼主，与其担心这些事，不如让自己变得更加优秀吧╰(*°▽°*)╯

21F 楼主

好的，谢谢大家，我知道了，会努力的！

22F

好奇楼主在跳舞的时候和日常生活中区别到底有多大w可以具体讲一讲嘛？

23F

同好奇

24F

一说是跳舞的我就大概知道了，跳舞的男孩子真的特别帅，身材又好。我身边就有学跳舞的朋友，他跳舞的时候真的帅炸了，但是日常的时候又软软的特别可爱，要不是年龄对不上，我都以为是他在发帖了w

25F 楼主

你的朋友分化第二性别了吗？

26F

分化了，他是Omega

27F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

28F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

29F 楼主

……

30F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主别理24楼的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

31F

对不起我错了Orz 你别往心里去，这种事谁也说不准的，也许你也恰好是个Omega呢

32F 楼主

啊，没关系，谢谢你

33F

啊怎么办，我觉得楼主好可爱哦/////

34F

我也觉得，现在的小孩都这么可爱吗？？

35F

人家不是小孩啦，都15岁了(*^▽^*)

36F 楼主

我是看了他的表演以后才正式开始学舞的，怎么说呢，因为他比我大四岁，所以我一直在追赶他的脚步吧。

为了能够早日的站在他的身边，站在同一个领奖台上，我很努力的在练习。虽然天赋不高但是勤能补拙，老师说我的优点是能够很好的演绎音乐，所以在跳舞的时候看起来非常帅气，比起已经分化过的那些Alpha来说也不差，还说我如果分化成Alpha的话，一定比他们更帅。

不过生活中其实我不太擅长怎么去和人相处之类的，长到这么大也就两个青梅竹马的朋友关系比较好，他们常常说我性子软容易被欺负，又总是一副温和的样子，一看将来就会是Omega。

我心里觉得他们都说的很有道理，也曾因为这些担心自己到底能不能分化成Omega，不过看了大家的意见后才知道自己的想法是不对的。我决定无论明年我分化的第二性别是什么，我都要好好努力继续练习，早日和那个人并肩站在领奖台上，让他看到我。

37F

就是要这样！少年！加油！

38F

哇啊楼主真的好可爱，能这么想真是太好啦！加油哦！

39F

楼主明年要是分化了记得回来告诉一声啊，无论你第二性别是什么都会支持你的！

40F

顶帖

41F 楼主

好的，谢谢大家。

42F

顶帖

43F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的会有人发这种贴啊，楼主好可爱哦(≧∇≦)ﾉ

44F

楼主好励志！期待楼主分化的结果！

45F

坐等

……

184F

今天楼主分化了吗，没有。

185F

我这里终于下雪了！

186F

我这里都下了一个多月了

187F

今天楼主分化了吗，没有。

188F

今天楼主分化了吗，没有。

189F

楼上好毅力，一周问一次啊，佩服！

190F

楼主真的会回来嘛？

191F

哇发现同好，我也学跳舞的，主修探戈，楼主学的什么呀！

192F 楼主

去年发了这个帖子以后在大家的帮助下认识到了自己这样的心态是错误的，那之后一直专心的训练和比赛，没有再上来过，没想到还有人在这个帖子里，谢谢大家的关心。

前段时间我刚刚分化了我的第二性别，我是一个Beta。

嗯，怎么说呢，虽然明明告诉过自己不要在意了，但还是很难过，偷偷哭了很久。不过别担心，现在我已经不纠结这件事了，只想更加努力让自己变得优秀，有朝一日和他并肩站在领奖台上。

明年我就正式升上成年组了，能够有机会和他一起在同一片舞台上竞争了，希望我能走到最后，让他看到我吧。

这之后我就要专心比赛了，要等到赛后才能上来回复大家，提前祝大家新年快乐w

对了回复楼上，我主要是学的芭蕾，不过其他各种舞蹈也都接触过。

193F

摸摸楼主，Beta也没关系呀，你自身的优秀和你的性别无关嘛(*^▽^*)/

194F

看到楼主说自己因为没能分化成Omega哭了很久好心疼，这该是有多喜欢那个人啊，抱抱楼主

195F

抱抱楼主，加油呀(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

196F

没关系的楼主，现在AB恋也挺多的！

197F

我和楼主有一样的遭遇，不过我喜欢的那个人是Beta，而我自己分化成了Omega，当年也是难过了很久。不过现在我和那个人都各自找到了属于自己的幸福，偶尔翻到相册也只是怀念当初年少的时光了。所以楼主一定也能够找到属于自己的幸福的，加油www

198F

谁的青春没有受过伤呢，楼主加油！

199F

……呃，可能我的关注点不同，楼主今年应该是16岁。但是明年，也就是17岁升上成年组？

200F

是赛事种类不同吗，不太了解年龄的限制Orz

201F

但是一般来说不管什么赛事，基本要求限制是一样的，我记得青年组14岁就能参加了，但是17岁应该还是属于青年组吧？

202F

看不懂在说什么，总之楼主加油

203F

哇芭蕾舞比赛好难，楼主肯定超级优秀！

……

267F 楼主

谢谢大家的鼓励，抱歉这么久才回来，现在比赛可以告一段落了，可以休息一阵子了，不过之前落下的课业要赶紧补上才行。

我参加的并不是舞蹈的比赛，只是和舞蹈相关，所以比赛的要求限制之类的和舞蹈比赛的并不完全相同。

我喜欢的那个人在今年的比赛上也十分优秀，大概让人充满了意外和惊喜就是他的风格吧。他总是那么耀眼，很难让人不去喜欢，我时常在想，他那样优秀，天资卓越的人，我大概要花很长的时间才能追赶的上吧w

268F

欢迎回来！

269F

原来楼主披马甲了啊，哈哈

270F

不是舞蹈但是又和舞蹈相关的比赛？那就有点多了啊……

271F

楼主加油，坚持努力的话，总有一天你也会一样优秀的(≧∇≦)ﾉ

272F

能够这样默默地喜欢一个人四年，楼主也真是……唉，抱抱你

273F

喜欢一个人这么长时间，又这么的努力，可那个人却都不知道自己……好虐o(╥﹏╥)o

274F

我……我其实有点生气，我觉得楼主应该是一个乖巧的孩子，就这样默默的喜欢他，他到底哪里好了？？？

275F

赞同楼上，我觉得楼主对那个人的心态完全不像是偶像啊，有种暗恋的感觉？

276F

淡定淡定，可能楼主是比较狂热的那种粉丝吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

277F

我就是心疼楼主这样默默喜欢一个人，从一个小不点到一个小少年，多么单纯的喜欢啊，可那个人都不知道还有楼主的存在，心疼死了o(╥﹏╥)o

278F 楼主

他很好啊，外表来说非常出色，漂亮的可以让人忽视他的性别。我们爱好着同一样事物，但明显他的天赋很高，轻而易举的就能吸引到观众的视线。

他还在青年组的时候就已经很受欢迎了，升上成年组之后粉丝更是暴涨，我只是众多粉丝里的其中一个，注意不到也很正常吧。不光是我，还有其他不少的伙伴也都是他的粉丝，他真的很难让人不喜欢。

但是可能我确实是属于比较狂热的那种吧，凡是他的周边都有收集，他的每一期节目都会录下来，我都能够说出他每一次电视访谈的内容是什么。甚至我现在养的贵宾犬也和他的那只很像，我给它取了他的名字，不过一般是叫昵称多一些。

279F

……我，更心疼楼主了Orz

280F

哇楼主好厉害，这种程度在粉丝里应该也不多见了

281F

我完全能够理解楼主啊！！！我也有一个超喜欢的偶像喜欢了好多年！！！！她的每一期节目我都有录下来每一次电视访谈我都记得内容每一个周边我都买了两份！！她养的猫我也养！我真的好喜欢她呜呜呜呜o(╥﹏╥)o

282F

楼上你……痴汉吗……

283F

买两份哈哈哈哈哈哈，追星党在此！！我最喜欢的偶像我也买两份周边，一份看一份收集，有什么问题吗？？

284F

没有没有，你们追星你们厉害(*^▽^*)

285F

楼主真的好喜欢这个人啊

286F 楼主

确实非常喜欢，我的家人和朋友们也都知道我很喜欢他，因为我总是三两句就不离他，会说他怎样怎样，会说他喜欢吃什么喜欢看哪个电影之类的，然后会因为我和他的喜好相同而感到开心(*^▽^*)

287F

哇楼主用颜表情了，可爱！抱住(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

288F

我身边见过楼主这种狂热的粉丝！理解楼主！

289F

诶好羡慕你们有可以这样全心全意去喜欢的人哦

290F

我，我只有在和朋友提到暗恋对象会像楼主这样，啊我准备这周末约他出来表白>///<

291F 楼主

你加油哦╰(*°▽°*)╯希望你喜欢的人恰好也喜欢你ww

292F

我喜欢这句话！

293F

好甜哦www

294F

我明天也准备向暗恋对象表白来着(*^▽^*)

295F 楼主

你也加油╰(*°▽°*)╯

296F

我没有喜欢的对象，不如楼主祝我下副本爆出稀有装备吧ww

297F

哈哈哈哈哈哈干什么，这个贴要变成祈愿贴了吗？O(∩_∩)O

298F 楼主

那祝你爆出装备╰(*°▽°*)╯

299F

……

300F

哈哈哈楼主好可爱哦

301F

诶那我周末约好了和朋友去电玩城，楼主能不能祝我玩扭蛋机扭到想要的隐藏款(*❦ω❦)

302F

我我我！我们明天考试求楼主保佑我及格！！

303F

我买了雪糕想要中奖(*╹▽╹*)

304F

？？？你们怎么回事？？那我也来一个，我想要明天能够抢到偶像的限量版周边！

……

784F

楼主小天使一周没上来过了，想他

785F

我爬完楼了，你们是怎么歪楼歪成这样的，两年前的帖子居然一直没沉Orz

786F

一个提问贴硬生生被你们歪成祈愿贴也是厉害Orz

787F

可是楼主的超灵验的！被他回复过的楼层愿望全都实现了Σ(⊙▽⊙

788F

所以外号小天使嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

789F 楼主

抱歉最近一周都在忙着训练，马上要进入今年的比赛期了，一直到比赛结束我可能都不会上来了。

另外谢谢大家的支持，今年是我升上成年组的第一场比赛，我会努力不辜负大家的期望的！ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

790F

诶，又到了比赛的日子了吗，时间好快啊，楼主小天使加油！

791F

有点好奇楼主小天使到底参加的什么比赛w

792F

楼主从来不愿意说诶，我还想说可以的话去现场替楼主加油呢╮(╯▽╰)╭

793F

我喜欢的某个花滑选手今天也是升入成年组了，希望他和楼主都能加油！

794F

诶楼上提醒我了，不是舞蹈又和舞蹈相关的比赛，花滑不就是其中一个嘛

795F

而且楼主总是一到冬季就比赛

796F

不好说，楼主捂的太严实了╮(╯▽╰)╭

797F

可是从年龄来说，也确实说的过去……

798F

！！！我顺着这个思路去扒了一下，楼主的偶像不会是这个人吧？？！！

[图片][图片][图片]

799F

吓得我赶紧又点了“只看楼主”扒了一遍

800F

长得漂亮，银色长发，蓝色眼睛，是个Alpha，天资卓越，圈内偶像，养了贵宾犬。是他没错了……

801F

我靠靠靠靠！我刚刚爬完楼想说怎么楼主小天使的偶像和我的偶像听起来那么像，没想到还真是！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

802F

哇佩服楼主了，我喜欢这个人才一年多，楼主居然坚持五年了Orz

803F

我好开心！居然在这里遇见同好了！楼主小天使！我也超喜欢他的！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

804F

那么楼主也是花滑选手吧，好厉害，楼主比赛加油啊！

805F

楼主小天使加油，争取早日和这个人一起同台竞技吧！

806F

我扒了一遍今年升入成年组的花滑选手，人实在太多了根本扒不出来谁是楼主Orz

807F

说起来，平时楼主也只是在说维克托怎样怎样，再不然就是祝大家实现心愿，从来不提自己的事Orz

808F

这怎么扒……

809F

扒不出来就算了吧，而且你们把话说的这么开了，回头想套楼主小天使的话估计都没可能了╮(╯▽╰)╭

810F

没准楼主一看被扒了就不回来了，我们就永远的失去了一个超级灵验的祈福楼主小天使╮(╯▽╰)╭

811F

这也太可怕了，还是别扒了……

812F

我也觉得，而且讲真我一个圈外人看了一眼维克托·尼基弗洛夫的履历都忍不住粉上了，更何况是同一个圈子里的选手呢，这个人简直是后辈们的偶像嘛！

813F

花滑选手喜欢维克托有什么好扒的，就跟我们这种平民百姓崇拜世界首富一样的啦╮(╯▽╰)╭

814F

顶多就是稍微狂热了一些嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

815F

就是就是，顺便维克托真好看(¯﹃¯)我要入花滑坑了

……

1025F

这贴从求助帖歪成了祈愿贴又歪成了花滑同好贴，寂寞空虚的宅女也想加入大家的话题，我这就去补一补，等我！

1026F

干什么，没有人祈愿了吗？那我来，楼主小天使我希望家里人能够答应我养只猫！

1027F

我我我！！楼主小天使我和你一样喜欢维克托，希望他这一次世锦赛能够获得金牌！

1028F

？？？总觉得楼上哪里怪怪的，虽然维克托是楼主的偶像但是楼主自己也是花滑选手吧，楼主别理他！

1029F

我就不祈愿了吧，希望我今年刚刚升入成年组的小天使胜生勇利继续加油！

1030F

哇居然这么老的贴还没沉，而且还遇到了好多同好，我喜欢克里斯！

1031F

诶要是知道楼主是谁就好了，刚刚入坑的我表示我可以先去粉楼主小天使(*^▽^*)

1032F

花滑迷表示超级想扒楼主的马甲，但是居然根本扒不到Orz

1033F

放弃吧，目前能够确认的情报只有楼主小天使喜欢维克托，今年17岁是个Beta，刚刚升入成年组。放眼圈内符合条件的人简直不要太多，宛如大海捞针Orz

1034F

讲真，要不是维克托的特征太过明显，没准咱们连楼主小天使的偶像马甲都扒不下来╮(╯▽╰)╭

1035F

我爬完这个陈年老贴了，楼主是什么天使啊！楼主我准备去求婚了，祝我成功吧！

1036F

楼主不见的第十天，想他o(╥﹏╥)o

……

1358F 楼主

……你们思维跳跃好厉害啊。

不过我确实是一个随处可见的花滑选手，喜欢的那个人也一直都是维克托。他真的很厉害，从第一眼看到他的那瞬间起，我就再也移不开目光了。我也是因为看了他的滑冰才开始滑的，一直以来都在追随着他的脚步。

至于我的马甲大家就不要继续扒了，当时我也是想岔了才会有这么一个提问贴，后来能够和大家聊聊天也觉得很愉快，看到大家都有想要实现的心愿也会祝福大家实现愿望。说我灵验什么的我觉得都是没有的事，只是大家都努力去争取了的结果。

1359F

楼主回来啦！比赛怎么样！

1360F

欢迎小天使回来！

1361F

好好好，不扒不扒，楼主继续披着马甲和我们聊天也挺好的www

1362F

楼主真的好可爱啊，我喜欢！

1363F

谢谢关心，才刚刚升上成年组就想着同台竞技什么的，果然还是有些自大呢。不过至少每次比赛都有看到自己的进步，我会继续努力的！

这个赛季我的比赛就已经到此为止了，接下来会在家里休息一段日子，在网上观看比赛直播替前辈们加油w

顺便说一下，维克托短发穿考斯腾比我想象的还要帅气呢(*^▽^*)

1364F

暗戳戳的看了一眼已经没有比赛的花滑选手，范围还是太大Orz算了算了不扒了

1365F

哈哈哈哈楼主我跟你说现在楼里已经有很多花滑迷了，可以和楼主一起谈论维克托的事了！

1366F

要不是一直追着贴子，我真的以为我走错了论坛……

1367F

闲来无事追了个帖子结果发现楼主居然是圈内人！而且还是同好！我好开心！！

1368F 楼主

花滑真的很有趣呢，虽然运动生涯短暂，训练也很痛苦，但是站在赛场上沉浸在音乐中真的是一件让人感到非常愉悦的事情了。

啊不过我心态总是调整的不太好，很容易紧张导致发挥失误，还有很长的路要走呢Orz

1369F

摸摸楼主，我也是花滑迷，自己平时也会去冰场滑冰，花滑选手真的很辛苦呢(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

1370F

比赛就是这样嘛，没关系，努力加油咱们明年继续！(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

1371F

对呀对呀，别灰心嘛楼主小天使，咱们来聊一聊你喜欢的维克托呀(*^▽^*)

1372F

对对对，我刚刚也入了花滑坑粉上了楼主喜欢的人，论偶像情报楼主这个资历比我长的人再清楚不过了吧，来吧分享一下！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

1373F

话虽如此，但我觉得祈愿还是很有必要的，楼主我希望明天一切顺利(≧∇≦)ﾉ

1374F

我也是我也是，我希望家里生病的狗狗能够快点好起来o(╥﹏╥)o

1375F 楼主

祝你们心中所想的事都能实现╰(*°▽°*)╯

……

2159F 楼主

今天小维又偷吃东西了，真担心它把自己的肚子吃坏了怎么办，马卡钦也会像这样偷吃吗，有家里养狗狗的朋友吗，你们家的狗狗总是偷吃东西该怎么办？

2160F

不光是狗，猫啊鸟啊什么的偷吃东西再正常不过了，它们都很嘴馋的啦哈哈哈哈(≧∇≦)ﾉ

2161F

哇好久不见了小天使，最近很忙吗，是不是新赛季快开始了又忙碌起来了啊？

2162F

这个没办法，只能把家里的食物收好吧，其实偷吃都还好，主要是怕它们把自己撑坏了或者吃到不该吃的东西，那就麻烦了

2163F

我拿我家的猫毫无办法，它会自己开冰箱Orz

2164F 楼主

你们家的猫好厉害Orz

新赛季快开始了，最近的训练有些紧张，所以很少上来了，谢谢关心w

2165F

我有看维克托前一阵的采访说马卡钦趁他不注意偷偷吃了好多狗粮和零食，肚子撑坏了，还好发现的及时Orz

2166F

宠物真的很贪吃啊……

2167F

楼主加油，不过也要注意别累坏了啊，不知道楼主马甲之下是谁，所以我就替所有的选手加油了w

2168F

小天使加油呀ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

2169F 楼主

好的，我会努力的，谢谢！

2170F

(づ￣3￣)づ

……

3549F

我说这帖子这几天怎么老在首页挂着呢，看楼盖的这么高还以为是什么大事呢，不过看完以后我也入了花滑坑哈哈哈哈，楼主比赛加油！

3550F

讲真楼主小天使也是厉害，三年过去了愣是没扒出马甲……

3551F

楼主不在的第二个月，想他

3552F

就因为一路追着楼主的贴入了花滑坑，然后因为不知道楼主是谁，导致我看比赛都不敢眨眼的，深怕以后万一扒出来楼主的马甲我错过了点啥。不过花滑选手真的都好厉害啊，我又粉了好几个选手Orz

3553F

我和楼上一样的，讲真因为楼主入的坑所以特别想知道谁是楼主，毕竟楼主实在太可爱了好想抱进怀里揉一揉o(╥﹏╥)o

3554F

楼上的都醒醒，楼主小天使一天不掉马你们就一天别想找到人╮(╯▽╰)╭

3555F

就是说啊，不如来和我一起吸一吸维克托啊(*^▽^*)

3556F

楼上算了吧，你也不看看楼主吹你维那样，早就吸腻了好吧。来吸吸我家小天使啊，和楼主同龄的选手胜生勇利！他超可爱！！

3557F

那是谁？？？

3558F

他是天使！！！！！！话不多说赶紧来补课，顺便说一句：视频3分51秒的这个笑容由我来守护！！！！！

[图片][图片][图片]

[链接]

3559F

哇这男孩子好清秀啊，是我喜欢的类型！

3560F

粉他！！给我粉！！！

3561F

诶这个胜生勇利和楼主同龄诶，也是Beta，偶像也是维克托Σ(⊙▽⊙

3562F

正常正常，别那么敏感，同龄+Beta+维粉是花滑圈常态了╮(╯▽╰)╭

3563F

妈妈我看到了天使！！！！这个笑容我的妈！！直击心脏！！！

3564F

谢谢我粉了！

3565F

感觉非常害羞啊，采访的时候脸都有些红(*╹▽╹*)

3566F

诶我记得！！小天使在这次比赛好像有些紧张，发挥有点失误，但是感情的演绎非常棒！！我当场就被圈粉了！

3567F 楼主

……

3268F

楼主回来啦！

3269F

欢迎楼主回来！比赛辛苦啦！

3270F

楼主来的正好，维克托最新限定周边发布了快去买！！！

3271F 楼主

啊好的，谢谢提醒，我这就去！

3272F

哎这孩子……算了算了，去了赶紧回来啊ε=(´ο｀*)))

3273F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主怎么这么可爱啊(≧∇≦)ﾉ

……

26754F

今日打卡

26755F

8年前的帖子Orz爬的我好累，然而我要说一句，我也喜欢胜生勇利！！！

26756F

打卡，新赛季开始的第一天，想楼主小天使

26757F

这论坛里这么老的帖子活着还被加精的可真没几个……

26758F

别说了，甚至都被花滑迷占领了，等着吧，一会就该列队了

26759F

这么多楼全都是水出来的，不说别的，这群替自家选手加油打气的楼层起码占了一半╮(╯▽╰)╭

26760F

唉，我喜欢的选手去年退役了，今年只能替楼主加油了o(╥﹏╥)o

26761F

维克托今年也拿金牌的话，就四连霸了吧

26762F

不愧是「皇帝」，太可怕了Orz

26763F

完全能够理解楼主为什么粉他

26764F

暗戳戳的说一句，反正很快会被顶上去楼主小天使应该看不到……

我是一路追帖子追过来的，当年我还在念大学现在孩子都会打酱油了，我不追星也不粉偶像，但是就真的，看着楼主这么痴迷于一个人这么多年，我真的心疼楼主小天使。

甚至想揪着维克托的领子叫他过来看看还有这么可爱的人在喜欢他Orz

26765F

楼上这话我没法接，只能说维克托太受欢迎了，这种出名程度真的没办法看到每一个粉丝Orz

26766F

抱抱楼上的楼上(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ楼主小天使既然这么喜欢维克托，我们支持他就好啦，讲道理谁不想艾特维克托过来看一眼啊，都是为了楼主才压下这个冲动的，楼主马甲到了现在都没掉也是因为这个原因啊，只能祝福楼主了

26767F

其实我也……花滑选手真的很辛苦，可是楼主还是为了早日和维克托并肩而努力着，真的心疼楼主o(╥﹏╥)o

26768F

“当我看到他的第一眼，我就再也移不开目光了”这句话真的……o(╥﹏╥)o

26769F

我根本不觉得楼主小天使对维克托的喜欢仅仅是对偶像的崇拜……

26770F

楼里很多人都不认为啦，又不是人人都跟楼主似的脑子转不过弯来╮(╯▽╰)╭

26771F

能从12岁喜欢一个人喜欢到22岁，整整十年啊，而且还是在对方不知道的情况下……换我我做不到，心疼楼主o(╥﹏╥)o

26772F 管理员

我也要说一句，我一路追贴追过来被楼主小天使圈粉了，也在暗中扒他的马甲，但是他真的藏的太好了根本扒不到Orz

26773F

哟楼上管理员好久不见了

26774F

楼主真的，这么多年过去防备心一点都没减少，根本套不出话来Orz

26775F

Orz

26776F 管理员

好了好了，不提这个令人难过的话题了，比赛马上开始了，各家选手的粉丝赶紧的列队啊，别家的粉丝不准掐架，文明观赛！

26777F

哈哈哈哈今年也是管理员出面列队嘛(*^▽^*)

26778F

没办法前年列队的时候突然出现一大波花滑粉占领楼层，场面一度非常混乱最后是管理员大爆手速删楼才保住帖子╮(╯▽╰)╭

26779F

哈哈哈哈哈哈╮(╯▽╰)╭

……

29852F

新赛季的比赛终于结束了Orz

29853F

楼主也快回归了吧，期待(*❦ω❦)

29854F

看了一眼，楼主参加比赛的几个月又攒了几百条祈愿了╮(╯▽╰)╭

29855F

我也想让楼主奶我一口抽到五星稀有卡面！

29856F 楼主

你们今年盖楼也盖的好高啊……

29857F

是楼主小天使！抱住(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

29858F

楼主小天使又要给大家施加圣光加成了哈哈哈哈哈哈(≧∇≦)ﾉ

29859F

小天使的外号名副其实(≧∇≦)ﾉ

29860F 楼主

虽然不知道为什么你们总是找我许愿，总之祝大家都心想事成ww

29861F

不知道为什么就很想笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

29862F

楼主比赛辛苦了，好好休息一阵吧(≧∇≦)ﾉ

29863F

说起来维皇实现了四连霸！

29864F 楼主

对呀！真不愧是维克托呢！好厉害！恭喜维克托实现四连霸！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

29865F

一提到维克托楼主就完全变样了，真可爱啊

29866F

哈哈哈是的，年轻真好啊w

29867F

同样是维皇粉，楼主是和维皇一个圈里的花滑选手，而我只是个蹲在办公室里打文件的Orz

29868F

人比人气死人……

29869F 楼主

明年继续加油！

29870F

加油！(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

……

35258F

今日打卡

35259F

打卡

35260F

打卡的都让让，该列队了啊！

35261F

管理员呢，管理员哪儿去了！

35262F

哇啊我好紧张，总决赛了啊(≧∇≦)ﾉ

35263F 管理员

来了来了，比赛还有十分钟开始，请各位粉丝在比赛开始前五分钟做好准备为自家选手加油助威。今天第一个出场的是胜生勇利，请别家选手的粉丝文明观赛，不要掐架！

35264F

转播人员就位！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

35265F

解说人员就位！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

35266F

终于！！我家小天使小宝贝今年杀进总决赛了！！！

35267F

他真的好适合蓝色啊呜呜呜呜这身考斯腾好适合他o(╥﹏╥)o

35268F

我想让楼主奶一口勇利小天使多发SNS可以吗……

35269F

+1

35270F

+2

35271F

+3

……

35364F

别人家的选手都是撒糖，我们家的撒盐Orz

35365F

快别提了，盐王不是白叫的好吧(￢_￢)

35366F

快快还有五分钟，你们刷楼刷的好快！

35367F

勇利加油(≧∇≦)ﾉ

35368F

勇利加油(≧∇≦)ﾉ

35369F

勇利加油(≧∇≦)ﾉ

……

35954F

[截图][截图][截图]

35955F

胜生选手看起来似乎有些紧张不在状态，第一个跳跃和第二个跳跃都失误了

35956F

小天使怎么了啊……

35957F

我有点不敢看了，心疼o(╥﹏╥)o

35958F

[截图][截图][截图]

35959F

目前为止还没有一个跳跃成功，其他动作看起来也并不协调，今天的胜生选手有些发挥失常呢……我解说不下去了，呜呜呜小天使你怎么了o(╥﹏╥)o

35960F

我也转播不下去了Orz大家冷静一些，可能小天使有些过于紧张了

35961F

是不是发生什么事了，他的状态从来没有这么糟糕过，好心疼o(╥﹏╥)o

35962F

勇粉心都碎了o(╥﹏╥)o

35963F

O(╥﹏╥)o

……

38648F

我好难过，求求楼主奶一口勇利不要退役o(╥﹏╥)o

38649F

假消息吧

38650F

不知道啊，关键是消息传了这么久勇利一直都没出面回应过，我好慌o(╥﹏╥)o

38651F

我真的好气！这些媒体就知道乱写！什么叫玻璃心！什么叫承压能力低！那是世界级的比赛啊，从那么多人里面一路杀进了总决赛啊，压力多大根本不是常人能够想象的好吧！

38652F

一次失误有什么好写的，选手比赛压力大紧张本来就很正常！

38653F 楼主

……

38654F

楼主小天使回来了！抱抱(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

38655F

比赛辛苦了！

38656F 楼主

谢谢大家关心，我这次发挥的不好，让大家失望了，很抱歉。

38657F

没关系没关系，咱们明年再战！

38658F

没关系啦，可能因为太紧张了，明年调整好心态ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

38659F

就是说，现在好好休息一阵吧(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

38660F 楼主

确实发生了一些事影响了自己，也怪我不会调整自己的心情，我最近在思考滑冰这件事到底还要不要坚持下去呢

38661F

？？？别啊楼主！

38662F

？？？怎么了楼主！发生了什么？？

38663F

卧槽别啊，我喜欢的一个勇利一个不知道是谁的神秘楼主，两个小天使都要……？？？

38664F

大家冷静一下，先听楼主怎么说吧o(╥﹏╥)o

38665F

O(╥﹏╥)o

38666F 楼主

好不容易得到了站在同一片冰场上同台竞技的机会，但是被我自己搞砸了呢。

我以前总是盼着能够进入总决赛，和维克托一起站在领奖台上，但是等到我真的进入总决赛了之后，首先面临的却是超乎我想象的巨大压力。

有太多期待的目光落在我的身上，我无法想象如果我让这么目光失望了的话该怎么办，我害怕去想。这种压力导致我在比赛前暴饮暴食，失去了对身体状态的控制。而家里人在赛前照常打电话关心我，并得知了小维去世的消息。

相信大家也知道，小维对我而言并不是宠物那么简单，我性格不善与人相处，朋友很少，小维是其中一个。它不仅仅是我的朋友，更是我的家人，虽然我因为训练的缘故已经整整五年没回过家，但是我们总是通过视频交流。

38667F

抱抱楼主(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

38668F

摸摸

38669F

楼主振作起来，小维一定也不想看到你这么难过的样子(*•̀ㅂ•́)و

38670F 楼主

不知道自己是怎么下场的，不知道观众是怎么看我的，不知道教练是怎么想我的，反正我一定让大家很失望了吧。我这么想着，看着我刚刚下场就已经流传出的关于自己即将退役的报道思考着，自己是不是真的就此退役比较好呢。

我躲在卫生间里忐忑的给家人打电话，我想着该怎么安慰他们说我没事呢，不过是一场比赛的失利而已。但是我并没有被责备，也没有被教育，妈妈用她温柔的嗓音告诉我没关系。我一下子放松下来，很没出息的哭的不能自已。

在之后我准备离场的时候遇到了维克托，他从我的身边经过，跟他的教练还有师弟说着话。

我望着他的侧脸忍不住想，好不容易站在了能够让他注意到我的地方，却还是被自己搞砸了，真是太令人难过了。

可能是我的目光太过放肆，他注意到了我，然后转过头冲我扬起手笑了一下，问我：“要合影吗，可以哦。”

那一瞬间我真的非常难过，我觉得自己没脸上前去跟他合影留念要签名，哪怕这是我想象了无数次的事，我甚至想过当我见到他要说些什么，如何做才能不让他感到困扰。可当这一刻真正来临的时候，我选择了转身离去。

我很失礼的无视了他，背着背包拖着我的行李箱离开了他的视线。

38671F

我……我要哭出来了

38672F

勇利小天使？

38673F

我……说不出话来o(╥﹏╥)o

38674F

卧槽？楼主就是我家小天使？？？

38675F

小天使你不要退役好不好呜呜呜，比赛明年还可以再来，你不是常常说你最喜欢滑冰了吗o(╥﹏╥)o

38676F 楼主

总觉得好丢脸啊，自己好像让所有人都失望了。

这之后在全国比赛中也失败，没能选上四大洲世锦赛的代表，心情低落的我失去了对情绪的控制，不管不顾的暴饮暴食起来，很快体重就超标了。我看着镜子里的自己觉得有些茫然，不知道自己是不是该继续下去，于是我和我的教练解约，回到了我阔别五年的家乡，想要找到当时喜欢滑冰的心情。

我看着家里房间贴了满墙的海报还是会觉得喜欢这个人，看着世锦赛上他的滑冰还是会觉得好厉害，但我又总会想起我在赛场上的失误，不知道自己该继续下去还是就此引退。

我的家人表示无论我做出怎样的选择都会支持我，我想我自己也逃避了很长一段时间，该是时候振作起来了。

谢谢大家的关心和支持，谢谢大家陪伴了我的成长，不厌其烦的听我说了很多无关紧要的话，时常安慰我。

无论这之后我的选择是什么，我都会好好的说出来告诉大家，新赛季之前一定会有答案的。

这个帖子我就不再回复了，再一次谢谢大家，以及我很抱歉。

38677F

！！！！

38678F

我……我简直不知道该说什么o(╥﹏╥)o

39679F

呜呜呜无论你做出什么选择，我都支持你o(╥﹏╥)o

39680F

抱抱小天使

39681F

我好难过o(╥﹏╥)o

39682F

你的滑冰那么好，不要放弃呀o(╥﹏╥)o

39683F

我们等你回来

39684F

我们等你回来

……

42587F

我追了这么多年的帖子，萌了这么多年的楼主居然就是我的偶像，我哭

42588F

今天勇利小天使回来了吗，没有o(╥﹏╥)o

42589F

看了一眼时间才过去不到16小时，然而我觉得已经过了一辈子o(╥﹏╥)o

42590F

我靠！！！！我好气！！！我不行了！！

42591F

？？？咋的了

42592F

我也好气！！！！

42593F

气死我了！这些人隔着网络就可以随意说别人的坏话吗！

42594F

[链接]

我本来看到这个超级开心，想着我家小天使应该不会引退了，结果看评论气死我了！！

42595F

靠！凭什么说我们小天使蹭热度？！

42596F

这些人懂不懂什么叫尊重？？！！

42597F

我本来真的不想这么做的，但是请你@V-Nikiforov看看他吧，我看得出来他依然热爱着滑冰，他就是音乐本身。如果是他一直喜欢的你的话，一定能够让他振作起来吧o(╥﹏╥)o

42598F

我一直很想揪着维皇的领子叫他看一眼我家小天使，就回头看一眼，看看我家小天使为了追赶他多么拼命

42599F

从12岁起就被夺走了目光，因为维皇喜欢上滑冰走上了这条路，每一天都在努力的追赶维皇的脚步就为了能够让喜欢的人看自己一眼。现在滑了维皇的节目，演绎的感情浓烈到我都哭出来了，求求你看看他吧@V-Nikiforov

[链接]

42600F

从开贴到现在，他的话里有一半以上都在说你，你看看他啊@V-Nikiforov

42601F

给我看他，看他啊啊啊啊@V-Nikiforov

42602F

@V-Nikiforov

42603F

@V-Nikiforov

42604F

@V-Nikiforov

……

43851F

有谁看新闻了？？？维皇跑到小天使家里当教练去了是真的？？？

43852F

？？？我睡了一觉起来发生了啥？？？

43853F

好像是真的，维皇SNS主页下的评论全炸了

43854F

发生了啥？？？

43855F

不清楚啊，突然就说要休赛一年然后当小天使的教练？？

43856F

这会人刚下飞机，带着马卡钦往小天使家里赶呢……

43857F

？？？？

43858F

关键是小天使SNS主页下面的评论也炸了，但是小天使根本没动静，看样子是根本还不知道这件事Orz

43859F

小天使的SNS，最新的动态还是半年前……

43860F

这……维皇又搞哪一出啊？？？

43861F

好懵啊，等维皇和小天使出面解释具体的吧，这会完全摸不着头脑啊Orz

43862F

等吧Orz

43863F

Orz

……

46845F

小天使真的不回来更这个帖子了吗o(╥﹏╥)o

46846F

不清楚啊，维皇也正式放出消息说会当教练了，小天使也说自己会努力加油不让维皇失望Orz

46847F

一周过去了，好想念以前小天使更贴的日子o(╥﹏╥)o

46848F

但是不管怎么说，小天使能够振作起来真的太好了(*^▽^*)

46849F

就是说啊，不过我还比较可惜，维皇好像没有看到这个帖子Orz

46850F

心情复杂，看不到就看不到吧，小天使原本也不希望被看到才让大家不要扒自己马甲的吧？

46851F

但我还是很想摁着维皇的头叫他看一眼我的小天使[○･｀Д´･ ○]

46852F Yuri Katsuki

@管理员

求删帖！！！！！！赶紧删！！！求你！！！！

46853F

我也是啊，我家小天使这么好，凭什么委屈他[○･｀Д´･ ○]

46854F

卧槽本尊！！！！！！！

46855F

？？？小天使怎么开着大号来了？？

46856F

为什么要删帖？？？

46857F

我睡了一觉起来，又发生了啥？？

46858F

我有一个大胆的想法， 不会是维皇看帖了吧？？？

46859F

有道理，所以小天使急着删帖，连号都来不及切？

46860F

对不起我有点想笑……

46861F

我也想哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46862F 管理员

@Yuri Katsuki 虽然不知道发生了什么，也很想满足你的要求，但是加精的帖子必须楼主本人申请删除才可以哦w

46863F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干得漂亮

46864F

讲道理人生在世谁还没个黑历史，而且我回忆了一下小天使除了整天把维皇挂嘴边也没有别的黑历史了啊www

46865F

哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起我可能不是一个合格的勇粉，脑补了一下维皇发现了这个帖子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太惨了公开处刑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑的我停不下来了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46866F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46867F Yuri Katsuki

你们不是都知道我就是楼主了吗，还要我来证明一下我就是我自己吗？我那个号不知道为什么登不上去了，可能是被盗了，不然我也不会开着这个号过来了……

@管理员 麻烦你了，快把帖子删掉吧Orz

46868F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要证明我就是我自己哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

46869F

忍住，不能笑，忍住！忍不住了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46870F

太过分了！太过分了！没见小天使都急成啥样了！但是我也帮不上忙，只好跟着哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46871F 管理员

@Yuri Katsuki 诶但是楼主从来没有承认过自己就是胜生勇利，现在为止都是大家的猜测，没办法百分之百的确认之前，只能楼主本人申请删帖哦wwww小天使还是赶紧把楼主号找回来，可以自行删除哦ww

46872F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈管理员实在太腹黑了哈哈哈哈

46873F

说的好有道理，我竟无言以对哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46874F

我有一个阴谋论，哪有那么巧的事，前脚维皇发现这个帖子后脚楼主号就刚好被盗了，这里面肯定还有隐情。最后容我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46875F

所以真的是维皇发现了帖子？wwwww

46876F

我觉得很有可能了，不然小天使能集成这样？

开了近十年的帖子一直在讲自己多喜欢某个人，结果某天被那个人发现了，这搁谁身上不着急啊，简直公开处刑啊www

46877F Yuri Katsuki

我就是找不回来了才用这个号爬上来的啊Orz

我这会找人黑了帖子还来得及吗？？？

46878F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈应该还来得及

46879F

删帖可以，你得保证多更新你的SNS[○･｀Д´･ ○]

46880F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

46881F

我朋友正好是黑客，要我帮你问一下吗www

46882F 管理员

虽然不太建议你这么做，不过你要是实在想删就试试吧www

46883F

删前留名，顺便有人爆手速留证据吗？？求分享！

46884F

小天使后援队正在分工保留数据中！毕竟好几万的楼Orz

46885F

后援队加油！！！

46886F

哈哈哈哈哈哈一群假粉，小天使想删想的不得了，你们还要保留数据，是打算等风头过了再把小天使拎出来晒一晒吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46887F

哈哈哈哈我可能也是个假粉哈哈哈哈哈哈

46888F Yuri Katsuki

求放过Orz

46889F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的太惨了

46890F

小天使还有空刷帖子，找好人黑贴了吗？www

46891F V-Nikiforov

勇利，开门，逃避是解决不了问题的( ´ ♡｀)

46892F

！！！！！！！！

46893F

卧槽！！！！！！处刑现场哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46894F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈所以小天使这是把自己锁起来了吗？

46895F 管理员

前排合影

46896F

前排合影

46896F Yuri Katsuki

！！！！！！

46897F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46898F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我肚子都笑痛了哈哈哈哈

46899F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我都不敢说话了

46900F V-Nikiforov

我要去找妈妈拿钥匙了哦？

46901F Yuri Katsuki

你别过来！！！！

46902F V-Nikiforov

诶好冷淡(○｀ 3′○)好吧好吧，你要是这会不想见我的话你就自己冷静一下吧

46903F

……

46904F

……

46905F

……

46906F V-Nikiforov

但是有些话我已经憋了很久了，我就在这里说了哦( ´ ♡｀)

46907F

说！！！

46908F

说！！！！！！！

46909F

快说！我F5都按烂了！！！

46910F

奶一口维皇的手速！！！

46911F V-Nikiforov

首先谢谢你一直都看着我，勇利，谢谢你一直喜欢我，将我放在了很重要的位置上。然后我很抱歉，一直过了这么久才找到你，让你久等了( ´ ♡｀)

不过勇利你呢也有不对的地方哦，我总是被人说记性很差，常常把与人有约的事情抛在脑后，但是唯独和勇利的约定我记得很清楚，我也一直在等着勇利来邀请我成为你的教练。可是你竟然把我们之间的约定给忘得一干二净，真是个过分的孩子(○｀ 3′○)

我以为你把那天的约定当成了一个玩笑，可是看了你滑《不要离开伴我身边》的视频后又觉得似乎不是这样，你到底是怎么想的呢，我完全搞不懂。可是我被视频里的你深深地吸引了，我在你的身上看到了我所欠缺的东西，我想着既然你不来找我，那我就来找你好了。

在我做下这个决定的时候，我收到了上千个艾特，这些艾特都来自同一个帖子，我好奇的点进去看，发现这个帖子尽然发布自8年前。在我得知楼主就是你之后，我花了一晚上的时间将这个帖子看完了。

我从来都不知道会有一个人一直追随着我的脚步，如此强烈的憧憬着我，一直注视着我，从他年少一直到长大，在我不知道的时候，我陪伴了他的成长。

我在飞机上想着如果见到你，该摆出什么样的表情呢，是抱怨你一直都不联系我呢，还是笑着和你打招呼呢。

结果你一脸意外还小心翼翼的样子，和那天晚上的热情简直判若两人，要不是看了帖子知道你有多喜欢我，我真的会伤心的哦( ´ ♡｀)

和你相处的时间虽然很短，但是正如你所说的，从酒会那晚你出现在我的视线之内的时候，我就再也无法移开我的目光了。无论是你拼命减肥的样子，还是你对着我面前的炸猪排饭一脸垂涎的样子，疑惑是你踩着冰刀在冰面起舞的样子，都牢牢的抓住了我的视线。

你很优秀，勇利，这一点大家有目共睹，但是你自己却完全注意不到这一点呢。我想要拥有和你更近一步的关系，不仅仅是偶像与粉丝，教练与学生这样的距离，我想和你成为无话不谈的朋友，我想告诉你你真的很棒，我想告诉你我一天比一天更加庆幸我来到了你的身旁，让你每天都带给我惊喜。

不过我才刚刚提到我收到来自某个八年前的帖子的上千条艾特，你就立马逃走了，让我没办法当面和你说这些话呢。如果你愿意的话，可以把门打开我再说一次给你听哦( ´ ♡｀)

最后再对你说一声对不起( ´ ♡｀)，我就知道你一定会在我发现帖子后删帖，所以修改了你发帖子那个账号的密码，以后密码不要用我的生日啊太好猜了♡虽然我也很高兴就是啦，勇利真的很喜欢我呢( ´ ♡｀)

当然，我也很喜欢勇利哦( ´ ♡｀)

46912F Yuri Katsuki

盗我账号的是你！！！！！

46913F V-Nikiforov

诶勇利的关注点在这里吗，我以为我说了这么多至少能让你把门打开的( ´ ♡｀)

46914F Yuri Katsuki

……

46915F V-Nikiforov

勇利？( ´ ♡｀)

46916F Yuri Katsuki

……我开

46917F V-Nikiforov

( ´ ♡｀)

46918F

……没了吗？可以插嘴了？

46919F

应该是没了吧，再怎么这也过去二十分钟了，手速再慢也该发出来了……

46920F

没了没了，这会两个人忙着呢哪有功夫搭理咱们╮(╯▽╰)╭

46921F

信息量好大……

46922F

约定？？什么约定？？？小天使这是和维皇约好了要让维皇当自己的教练然后自己又给忘了？？？

46923F

我倒是觉得更像勇利把维皇撩了就跑，还来了一出失忆……

46924F

可以笑了是吗，那我不忍了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46925F

好奇这两个人会谈些什么呢www

46926F

维皇盗号小天使我也是服气了Orz

46927F

没想到你是这样的维皇

46928F 我超酷

噫，喜欢那个老头这么久你也是够长情的

46928F

老头？？？

46929F

……是说维皇吗？？

46930F

酷哥厉害啊，上来就吸引了一大波仇恨

46931F

但是酷哥说的很有道理，默默地喜欢一个人这么长时间真的很长情了o(╥﹏╥)o

46932F 我超酷

除了他还能说谁？我又不是猪排饭那种狂热粉丝，干啥都得捧着顺着宠着他啊？我只是喜欢他的滑冰而已，对他这个人没有兴趣

46933F

干啥都得捧着顺着宠着←这句话有内幕！

46934F

酷哥是个有身份的人

46935F

酷哥是个有故事的人

46936F

情感天地，说出你的故事，分享你的经历

46937F 我超酷

这两个人真是麻烦死了，要不是老头真的滑的很好，又被猪排饭截胡了，我才懒得搭理他们两个

46938F

搬个小板凳听故事(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46939F

挤一挤，顺便表白一波酷哥，你真的超酷！

46940F

表白酷哥www

46941F

酷哥我喜欢你！！！！

46942F 我超酷

我本来也是很期待猪排饭会拿到什么分数的，结果那滑的根本没眼看。我看他鬼鬼祟祟的躲进卫生间半天不出来，怕他受打击一个想不开投进马桶里自杀就说进去看看，结果这家伙躲隔间里哭呢，都哭到打嗝了，给我气的。

其实在知道有猪排饭这么一号人以后我偶尔也挺关注的，毕竟是我未来的对手嘛，多了解了解没毛病。虽然早就知道他神经敏感，但是这也敏感过头了，当时给我气的把他说了一顿。不过我现在知道了原因，那什么，赶紧振作起来，你的狗肯定也不想看到你这样吧。

本来离场的时候我看猪排饭灰头土脸的样子还想着该不会那些报道都是真的吧？不过看到他第二天在酒会上那个样子松了口气，毕竟我还没有正式的把他打败过呢，他要是在被我打败之前就先引退了那也太气人了。

46943F

是是是，酷哥说的是

46944F

酷哥说的都对

46945F

投马桶自杀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46946F

哭到打嗝！心疼我家大宝贝！o(╥﹏╥)o

46947F

酷哥真的好可爱噢哈哈哈哈哈哈(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46948F

啊？什么样子什么样子？

46949F

酷哥快继续啊！

46950F

快快快，继续说(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46951F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我要笑死了

46952F

酷哥好口才哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46953F 我超酷

猪排饭应该是喝多了，不知道克里斯和他说了什么，两个人突然就在宴会现场斗起了舞。我说过去看看怎么回事，就被猪排饭抓住了，硬是要和我比一比。不就是比舞吗我还怕了你？我就和猪排饭比了一场，我没输，我就是让着他，毕竟他喝醉了，我怕他撒酒疯知道吧。

46954F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈知道知道(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46955F

哈哈哈哈哈哈大家都懂都懂，撒酒疯的人真的特麻烦，理解酷哥(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46956F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈精彩

46957F

就是，酷哥这么酷，怎么可能输了，肯定是让着的(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46958F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46959F

然后呢，继续啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46960F

好想看啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46961F 我超酷

然后他又抓着老头和克里斯跳起了探戈和脱衣舞钢管舞，那画面真的，太少儿不宜了，我都没眼看。

哦对了忘了说，老头过来拉我的时候猪排饭眼睛噌的一下就亮了，抱着老头一个劲蹭，叽里咕噜的说了些什么，我听不懂日语，不过他又说让老头当他的教练。然后又硬拉着老头要斗舞，两个人约定了要是老头输了就得当他的教练之类的。

老头和克里斯都不行，根本不是他的对手，虽然输了吧，不过看他们一群人的样子还是挺高兴的。

他们是高兴了，我可不乐意了啊，这约定也得讲究个先来后到吧？老头明明答应了先替我编舞了，结果大半夜的说走就走，把教练和我抛在了脑后。

我就生气啊，气了好几天气不过跑到猪排饭这来了，我的天，那个老头是谁，是我认识的那个吗？？？要不是知道猪排饭是个Beta，我都怀疑老头是不是对着他发情了，那黏糊劲都快把我恶心吐了。

再后来我就发现了这个帖子，看完了吧发现猪排饭是真的厉害，反正我是搞不懂他是怎么做到喜欢那个糟老头喜欢了这么长时间的，这点我服，真服。

但是服气也不代表我就接受他截胡了，我还等着把老头打败从他的手里把金牌夺过来呢，当什么教练啊，就算要当教练那也是该当我的教练，我先和老头约好的啊。

等着吧，我很快把猪排饭打败，再一举打败老头的！

46962F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈槽点太多吐不过来了，还是先笑一会吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46963F

哈哈哈哈哈哈好想看斗舞现场啊，酷哥有资源吗？

46964F

酷哥说什么就是什么，加油！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46965F

我的妈呀这也太萌了，我不行了我受不了了(¯﹃¯)

46966F

酷哥求资源！！

46967F

求更多内幕啊酷哥！说出你的故事！

46968F

酷哥酷哥，他们两个现在谈完了吗，什么时候回来呀？

46969F 我超酷

资源在我这呢，视频照片都有，实在太丢人了我就不外传了，免得猪排饭又叽叽喳喳的烦我要我删。

还有什么内幕啊，都没了，更多的内幕猪排饭不都自己写这里了吗，真是厉害，写了八年呢。

那两个人现在什么情况我不知道，我在外面呢，谁稀罕管他们两个蠢货啊，爱干嘛干嘛去吧。

46970F

酷哥酷哥，我还有个疑问，你前面说的维皇干啥勇利大宝贝都捧着顺着宠着，具体的怎么回事啊(*╹▽╹*)

46971F

同问酷哥！(*╹▽╹*)

46972F

酷哥别走啊，再多说一点！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46973F

告诉我们嘛酷哥！

46974F 我超酷

我都不忍心提，太丢人了。

就是老头不知道是来这边不适应了还是怎么的，好像生活不能自理一样，干啥都要喊猪排饭，猪排饭都成他贴身保姆了，具体的我就不提了，太恶心了，自行脑补吧。不过我觉得猪排饭应该也挺开心的吧，毕竟身上挂着一个和老头一模一样的等身挂件，瞧他这狂热粉丝属性，虽然面上很冷淡的样子，实际上心里都笑开花了吧。

46975F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈生活不能自理

46976F

我的妈呀我要被酷哥笑死了，等身挂件哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46977F

哈哈哈哈哈哈我知道我知道，盐王勇上线！！

46978F

哈哈哈哈哈哈勇利居然对着自己的偶像维皇也能盐起来吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

46979F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老维心想这和说好的不一样(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46980F 我超酷

要不是知道猪排饭特别粉老头，我都怀疑他是不是嫌弃老头了。

但是这也不能怪猪排饭，老头确实招人嫌知道吧。他那张嘴毒的就吐不出一句好话，活该总是被分手，还全世界最受欢迎的男人呢，我呸，也不嫌丢人。

猪排饭不是胖的跟死猪一样吗，他就可劲的嘲讽猪排饭，一会说他肚子手感好一会说他肚子圆的可爱，愣是没见猪排饭那张脸黑的像他们家温泉池子里面的石头。然后猪排饭疯狂减肥现在已经好多了，但还是不能吃那个特别好吃的炸猪排饭，只能吃点青菜叶子和没有什么脂肪的鸡胸肉。老头就挨着猪排饭坐，吃一口夸一句香，说自己从来没吃过这么好吃的食物，简直是神的食物，把猪排饭馋的不行了以后，又对着猪排饭叹口气说可惜你在减肥不能和我一起分享。

唉，我都同情猪排饭。

46981F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈妈的好可爱

46982F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这两个人怎么这么可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

46983F

哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得酷哥你也好可爱啊哈哈哈哈

46984F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还有吗，继续啊(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46985F 我超酷

没了没了，想到再补充吧，我要继续训练了，下了。

46986F

酷哥加油(≧∇≦)ﾉ

46987F

酷哥加油哦！！！

46988F

酷哥和维皇还有小天使记得回来玩哦ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

……

50648F

诶，一个月过去了，他们三个都不上来玩呢，寂寞Orz

50649F

忙着训练吧，不是说要举办一个温泉 ON ICE的活动嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

50650F

希望他们两个都要加油！！

50651F

我也好想去现场看啊(〃＞△＜

50652F

没时间Orz只能看转播了

50653F 我超酷

我靠靠靠靠靠！！！！！你们Beta还他妈能二次分化成Omega的？？？？？？？

50654F

？？？咋的了酷哥

50655F

有这么惊讶吗？？虽然这种案例比较少但是确实存在啊ww

50656F

我们公司有个同事就是Beta二次分化成Omega了，我们都觉得好神奇……

50657F

哈哈哈哈哈哈酷哥还是吃了年龄小的亏

50658F

等等，我也不知道啊？？？？？这他妈也行？？？？

50659F

我也不知道Orz

50660F

我也Orz

50661F 我超酷

WHAT THE F*CK？？？？

50662F

冷静酷哥，不要说脏话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

50663F

冷静冷静，到底咋回事啊酷哥？？

50664F

就是啊酷哥，发生了啥啊？？？

50665F

我有一个大胆的想法……

50666F

其实我也有……

50667F 我超酷

我靠，还能这样的？？！！

我还没分化第二性别，虽然估计也快了，不过在分化之前我闻不到信息素的味道。这几天老头总说能闻到好闻的花香，还到处找来着，最后发现是猪排饭身上的。一开始也没在意，就以为是猪排饭洗衣液的味道，结果猪排饭问老头用的什么香水感觉都沾到自己身上了，这才发现是猪排饭散发出来的信息素味道。但是Beta哪有这么浓郁的信息素啊，老头就带着猪排饭去医院检查了，结果就说猪排饭是二次分化成了Omega……

我？？？？？WHAT THE F*CK？？？？

50668F

……

50669F

……

50670F

我有预感，CP粉要出现了╮(╯▽╰)╭

50671F

这既视感太强烈了╮(╯▽╰)╭

50672F

我都惊呆了……

50673F 我超酷

我靠！！！！那个禽兽！！！！！！

50674F

？？？

50675F

又咋了又咋了？？？

50676F

啥啊？？咋的了？？？

50677F

我又有一个大胆的想法……

50678F

巧了，我也有……

50679F 我超酷

禽兽啊！！！！我太同情猪排饭了，真的

50680F

到底咋回事啊？？？？

50681F

酷哥你说完啊！！

50682F

Hello？酷哥？@我超酷

50683F

人呢？？？

50684F

酷哥这就不对了啊，撩了就跑不负责啊[○･｀Д´･ ○]

50685F

酷哥？@我超酷

……

53215F

虽然那天从酷哥的嘴里猜到了一些，然而真正得知还是大吃了一惊Orz

53516F

我都想骂一句禽兽了Orz

53517F

混蛋流氓，还我家小天使来！！！

53518F

我都不知道是该先恭喜小天使赢了温泉 ON ICE还是该先恭喜他和维皇在一起了？？？

53519F

我也不知道是该先夸一夸EROS了还是先目瞪口呆一会了……

53520F

但是维皇那一句“我已经完全成为勇利的头号粉丝了”和勇利小天使泛红的脸实在太戳我了……

53521F

所以还是该说恭喜吧(≧∇≦)ﾉ

53522F

我刚刚看了一下直播平台的评论，有在现场的观众说勇利身上属于维皇的信息素味道大的都让人害怕了……

53523F

啧啧啧，不要脸！

53524F

这太霸道了哈哈哈哈哈哈我喜欢(≧∇≦)ﾉ

53525F

表白我家EROS勇勇！！！！我喜欢！想扛回家！！

53526F

我也喜欢！！！

53527F

想扛回家！！！

53528F

抗他！！

53529F

打得过维皇吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

53530F

我不管，我要扛回家！！！

53531F V-Nikiforov

哇哦，很高兴你们能够喜欢勇利的表演，但是勇利只能是我的哦，我们属于彼此( ´ ♡｀)

53532F

……

53533F

猝不及防一碗狗粮……

53534F

突然被闪瞎了我的双眼

53535F

突然觉得肚子好撑

53536F

这狗粮我吃了

53537F Yuri Katsuki

……

53538F 我超酷

没人想要你们两个，快滚！！！

53539F V-Nikiforov

尤里奥好冷淡哦，回去以后要好好听雅科夫的话加油训练哦( ´ ♡｀)

53540F 我超酷

@Yuri Katsuki 快把他领回去

53541F Yuri Katsuki

Orz

53542F

不是，那什么……我挺想要的……

53543F

我也想要……

53544F

扛回家！

53545F V-Nikiforov

我才不会给你们呢( ´ ♡｀)

53546F 楼主

@管理员，我申请封楼

53547F Yuri Katsuki

？？？你不是说你忘了密码吗？？？？？

53547F 楼主

我突然又想起来了

53548F Yuri Katsuki

……

53548F 楼主

( ´ ♡｀)

53549F

靠！！！不要脸！！！！

53550F

靠！！！太不要脸了！！！！

53551F

你变了，你不是我认识的那个维皇了，我都没眼看了……

53552F

这尼玛狗粮吃的也太撑了

53553F

我眼睛都瞎了

53554F 管理员

收到楼主申请，此楼已封，请勿再回复，若有违反关小黑屋，严重者拉黑处理。

顺便说一下，是真的没眼看……

==========此贴已封楼，您无法回复==========

-END-


End file.
